Random one shot
by Evil-sick-cow
Summary: this is noir, shoujo-ai, and short-one shot. read it. review, thanks.
1. Default Chapter

I did this 'cause I was suddenly inspirited by the series Madlax, that just came out on animesuki and is a ripp-off of the most wonderful series in the world: Noir. So, shoujo-ai lovers, enjoy.  
  
Random one shot.  
  
The room was dark and the only light in the neighbourhood at this hour of the night was the dim glow of an almost absent moon. The stars seemed to be missing too as the thick clouds of this night covered them. Mireille sat at her pool table, head lying on the green matter and her arms dangling at her sides.  
  
Three days ago, Kirika and she had officially become Noir. Two days ago, Kirika and she had gotten into an argument. That had never happened before and she never thought she'd ever see the day where the little brunette would get angry. Yet... It really did happen. The blonde sighed and turned her head to look out the window, dropping it on the table with a bang.  
  
Since then... Kirika had disappeared.  
  
She had been crying at the point when she slammed the door and ran down the stairs. Mireille hadn't followed her. She had been much too upset, confused, dumbfounded... she understood it a little better now, she was ashamed. What she had said to the Asiatic girl... she had never meant to say it that way. Plus, she had assumed that Kirika would come back to her and they could've forgotten about that... unpleasant talk.  
  
But the day after, she still wasn't back. Mireille had searched all Paris for her, using all means she could, even her most despised and scorned underground contacts. No trace of her, not even the single clue to where she might be. It had now been two days since she had disappeared and two days since the blond hadn't gotten any sleep.  
  
"C'est complètment ridicule...(It's totally ridiculous)" she sighed, getting up to go stand by the window in a very Kirika-like fashion. For the millionth time, her mind wandered back to the discussion...

* * *

"Mireille..." Kirika had approached her, pretty unsure of herself. "I.... need to ask you about something."  
  
The French woman calmly set down her cup of tea beside the bottle of aspirin (she had a headache with all the negotiations that were being made with Soldats) and turned off her computer screen, turning in her chair to look at the still wounded but standing brown haired girl. "What's the matter?"  
  
".... Well...." She stared at her feet, silent for sometime. "... I left... I left a letter under the plant...." She quietly stated.  
  
Something clicked in the blonde's mind. This was the thing she had hopped she could avoid. "Yes." She nodded her head. "I read it." She miraculously managed to stay poised.  
  
"...." Kirika stared at Mireille, a mix of hope, fear and dread showing on her face. "... What... what do you think of it?"  
  
The blond closed her eyes and rubbed the sides of her forehead with her fingers. It really wasn't the best time to be talking about this, she didn't really had time to sort her feelings out and her head was throbbing, the medicine wasn't doing any effect and it annoyed her. She really wasn't in the best mood. She opened her eyes and looked up at Kirika as if what she was about to say was the product on a great reflection. "Look... Kirika..." She sighed. "....don't... please don't get into that subject ok?"  
  
The young girl seemed not pleased with that answer and frowned. "... After all that happened... I just... I just..." She looked away, her frown transforming into a mask of sadness and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. "... I want to know how you feel about me." She hopefully looked back up at Mireille.  
  
The woman stood up and walked to the plant-lacking table by the window, running her hand on the wood, not sure what she should say. "Do you really want to know?" she sighed again at the hard task that was to come.  
  
Kirika nodded.  
  
Mireille looked at the floor and decided she might as well give an answer that would buy her some more time. "It's not that I don't like you.. Kirika... but... it seems I can not respond to your feelings...." She trailed off, observing the girl that stood a few feet from her. "...I'm sorry."  
  
She slowly shook her head no, closing her eyes and trying, trying oh-so- hard not to get carried away by what she was feeling. "No." She whispered her voice full of emotions and she took a step toward Mireille. The blonde turned fully to face her and it was her turn to frown at the response she got. "No, no, no...." Kirika continued, stepping closer to her and seemingly more and more out of it. Finally she was so close it forced Mireille to back away a little. "Why do you lie to me?" She had tears in her eyes but the tall woman couldn't tell if they were angry or sad tears.  
  
"I don't..." She began but stopped as the brunette closed in the distance to kiss her. Before she knew it, she had slapped her. Kirika's eyes widened as she put a hand to her cheek and took a step back, then two, staring incredulously at a rather cold and seemingly despising Mireille. "I said that I don't feel the same way." She hissed, having lost her already short temper now and looked down at her.  
  
The girl clenched her fists and her teeth, defying the older woman with her eyes. "Why are you lying to me?" her voice shook with anger. "You came all the way to the Manor for me. Does all that happened there didn't mean a thing to you?"  
  
Mireille stood still, staring back at the angry brown orbs. "The first reason I got there was to kill you. I had promised it."  
  
"Then why am I still alive?" She shouted, taking a step toward the blonde again. Before she knew it, she had a Walter P99 pointed to her face.  
  
"You prefer to be dead?" The woman spat.  
  
Kirika stayed silent. She had wanted to die back then, she really did. But Mireille had begged her to live and saved her. She had become her reason to stay alive by doing so. She was in love with that woman who saved her, not with that cold witch in front of her. "Why are you doing this to me?" she breathed, feeling a big knot in her throat.  
  
Mireille was annoyed. "Because you don't seem to get that I don't love you." She insisted on the last words. They stood for a moment just staring at each other and she finally lowered her gun. "Understood?" She added a little more calmly.  
  
"I don't want to." Kirika sobbed, grabbed her coat and her bag by the door and rushed out. The blonde stood there, watching the door slam.

* * *

Mireille lied down on her side of the bed, partly out of habit and partly in hopes that Kirika would be back before she woke up.

* * *

Kirika scribbled unconsciously on her note book. Her mind was occupied elsewhere than at listening to the teacher or looking at what she was doing. It had been almost two months since she last saw Mireille and she was still deeply affected by what had happened. She could still feel the deep ache she had felt that day. Snapping out of her habitual dream state, she looked down at her book and sighed.  
  
"Not again..." She mumbled to herself and proceeded in erasing the very Mireille-looking doodle. She had become pretty good and was almost sorry to erase such a pretty drawing.  
  
"What's that?" Her classmate and friend bent over to take a look.  
  
Kirika calmly pushed her away. "Stop it, Toyoguchi-san..."  
  
She pouted. "Awww... Yuumura-chan... let me seeeee!!"  
  
Before the girl could answer, the teacher interfered. "Toyoguchi! Read the next paragraph."  
  
"Yes Sensei." She recluantly stood up throwing Kirika a don't-think-I'm- done-with-you look.  
  
"SO." Toyoguchi Anko swung her arm around Kirika's shoulders.  
  
"What?" The brown haired girl looked a little annoyed. At first she had been thrown off at the ease these school girls had had to approach her. It had scared her at first but she was now getting used to them.  
  
"Who's that woman?" Anko looked at her intently as three other girls joined them, childhood friends of hers.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Kirika stared straight ahead as she walked on.  
  
"It's always the same thing." Fujiyoshi Maya rolled her eyes. "It's not the first time she draws her... and every time I asked she managed to doge it."  
  
"Is she an idol?" Hayawara Tomoko excitedly asked, bouncing up and down and while glomping Kirika's arm. "What song does she sing??" She was now glomping not only the arm but the whole package.  
  
Asada Reiko pushed up her glasses. "Chances are: it's a person she knew from Europe." The girls all made an 'ooooo' face and Kirika managed to keep her face blank.  
  
"WAIII!!" Tomoko was now ecstatic and bounced some more. "I wanna meet her!!" She cried happily. Maya had the kindness to pry the redhead off Kirika before she asphyxiated her.  
  
"Thanks...." Kirika breathed and continued walking towards the dorms. A week after she had left Mireille, Kirika had found herself back in Japan with no place to go, no money left, nothing except the passport that was in the bag she grabbed when she had fled. The government had decided to take charge of her when the police had found her wandering into the street, looking like a ghost. They had her enter that school so she could stay in the dorms until she finished her schooling and was able to get a job. She had never really wanted to tell people where she transferred from but when the teacher had presented her, he had told them.  
  
"Where is she now?" Anko pressed.  
  
"Will she come by and see you?" Maya questioned.  
  
"Who is she anyways?" Reiko asked.  
  
"Kirika! Kirika! Kirika!" Tomoko sang in background.  
  
Kirika was started to get dizzy with the questions and was a little unnerved. She even thought she could hear Mireille calling her too, like every time something seemed to go wrong. She stopped walking; closing her eyes, and took a deep breath. When she looked at her friend they were staring, really staring. "She's not coming anytime soon, ok? She hates me." She said quietly.  
  
Everyone stayed silent, fascinated.  
  
"Kirika..." a soft, exhausted voice breathed behind her. And then Kirika knew. This time... She turned around and the blond woman was standing behind her, trying to catch her breath. This time, it hadn't been a hallucination when she thought she had heard her earlier.  
  
"Mireille." She looked in the eyes that were a unique kind of blue when the sun set. Kirika's friends stayed silent, intently seizing the situation and the beautiful French woman that seemed so familiar to their friend.  
  
Mireille reached out to Kirika and caressed her face, tears slowly making their may down her cheeks. "I've looked for you everywhere...." She whispered.  
  
Kirika took a step back to be beyond the blonde's reach. "Don't, please. It's hard enough like this." She murmured, not breaking eye contact. Mireille was at loss, not knowing what to do and Kirika started to turn her back to her, ready to dash.  
  
Time stopped for the blonde. The two last months, without the younger girl's presence taught her what Kirika really meant to her. She had realised that her life was revolving around her. And she did everything to find where the girl had run off, even asking Soldats to find her. And now... now she was in front of her and she was about to escape again. 'No.' she thought. Before Kirika could get away, Mireille grabbed her hand, holding her back. "But I love you." She sobbed, making Kirika freeze.  
  
Needless to say, the other girls too froze.  
  
Kirika let the tears escape as she slowly turned around to look at the woman to see if it was true, if Mireille wasn't lying or if it wasn't a dream. "You don't mean it." She wasn't willing to believe what was happening.  
  
Mireille shook her head no. "I can't live without you." She dove her sad eyes into the girl's. "Every night... I dreamt of that day, wishing I hadn't been so stupid and selfish..." She didn't bother to whip away her tears. "Please... I'll die if you don't come back to me." She chocked.  
  
Kirika couldn't stand it anymore and stepped towards that woman that had gave her a reason to live, that woman she still loved from the bottom of her heart, embracing her softly. "I'd never let you die..." she buried her head in Mireille's hair. "Daisuki na... Mireille." She sniffed happily, making the other woman hug her tightly.  
  
Kirika looked up at her, eyes still teary, reached up, taking Mirielle's face in her hands and pulled her down to place a small kiss on her lips. The blonde let out a shuddering sigh as she smiled between her tears and pulled the girl in another hug.  
  
Another sob was heard and everyone turned to Tomoko who was now bawling her eyes out. "I love happy endings!!" She cried, taking out a Kleenex.  
  
the end 


	2. not chapter

This isn't a second chapter. I'm just gonna answer to a review that said that madlax wasn't a ripp off of noir. Well haven't you noticed how:

- Madlax reminds us of Mireille: tall, blond, elite assassin? 

- They got kirika's voice actress to do Margaret: the brown haired school girl with killer skills (in the opening we see Margaret's skills, even if the show didn't... show us yet)

- Eleanor is the Chloe, she's appreciatively the same age as Margaret/Kirika and is totally devoted to her.

- Vanessa looks like Altena with dark hair and has some affinity with Eleanor, like Chloe has with Altena.

- Rimerda, the sniper army girl is a Shao Li clone when she has that hat and she wants to kill Madlax, just like in eps 15 and 16, Shao Li had captures Mireille

- Enfan (kid in French) is the name of the organisation that acts in the shadows and seem to control everything in the anime, kind of reminds us of soldats (soldiers in french) and it's funny how both are French words.

That are the characters that I remember the name... but there's a guy who looks like Mireille's uncle Claude, a woman who shows physical similarities to Belladonna, and I've just seen Madlax up to ep7... I'm sure there WILL be other things too

and on www. karmaburn. com/0404. html (I had to put some spaces 'cause for some resaon the address won't appear here) "In any case, Madlax thus far seems like a slightly more cheerful version of Noir. The similarities really are a little hard to ignore, even without Kuwashima Houko playing essentially the same character again."


End file.
